She is
by TaniaMNever
Summary: Gabby is a doctor, Casey too, what happens when Gabby comes through the doors of Chicago Med, Gabby is new and Harper is the same. Steve will be jealous?


Matt- "Gabby is time." He said as he watched Gabby move to the hospital

Gabby- "It's time for that?" She turned to where Matt was, trying to understand what Matt was referring to, but for some reason he knew what she was referring to.

Matt- "About having ..." And it was interrupted by Gabby, who really looked disgusted to bring up the subject again.

Gabby- "No Matt, I told you, it's not time.", "If we will continue discussing this topic more, I will be forced to take a break and separate for a while". Gabby really raised her voice making Matt stay speechless.

Matt- "Gabby." "We've been married for 5 years and 4 years, we're not taking too long to start a family, we're getting old, I'm 32 and you ..." Gabby did not let him finish

Gabby- "I know how old I am, you do not have to tell me, you know". Something I always said when I had my first boyfriend is that if I wanted to have children is to have years of marriage and 2 of boyfriends, and you know how to count, right ?, We only have 5 of one and the other 4 is something that I will never erase from my mind . She knew what she was thinking

Matt- "What would have happened if you knew a man and you were already 25 years old?" "If I start counting, I would miss a lot for the requirements you ask, you would never have had children."

Gabby- "Yes, I would never have had them." I like children but, I do not know if I want to now or later, I really do not know. "

Matt- "That's a never Gabby." I try to process what Gabby is telling him.

Gabby- "When I was 12 years old I liked that the teachers talked about studying and family planning but I did not like it at all, that the teachers would talk when in fact I did not know anything about the subject." "When I was 15 years old my boyfriend in that moment I had 6 sisters "," 6 Matt ". "He wanted to study Cinematography and I Medicine were two soulmates walking he told me he never wanted to have children," "NEVER." Something that made me fall in love more with him. " We always put our career first. "

Matt- "Are you afraid?" I escape from those two words.

Gabby- "If too much Matt, I can not take good care of him, love him, too many things". He said while trying not to let his tears fall. "Her sisters had many children each had about 4 and one to be born or was pregnant, one of them Zoe died, Matt the worst of all is that she was pregnant but none of them survived, it hurt me so much I felt that this could happen to me. "

Matt- "Was it when you decided not to have children?" He said trying to say the right words.

Gabby- Yes, it was so complicated after 1 year Drac cancer patient and only lasted 7 months trying to beat him I was there all the time with him, his last words were to me, he told me to find someone who loved me so much as he did. "" And that person was your Matt. "He said as his tears washed over her.

Matt- "I'm here for you and I love you are all my being, you are the love of my life and always you will be". The subject of the chin and gave him a really delicate and exciting kiss that made Gabby kiss him back.

Gabby- "I really love you, Matt." "You know that now that I think about it, it's time." Gabby whispered in her ear in a seductive tone.

Matt- "You're serious about Gabby, you're making me the happiest man in the world." I try not to scream all over the house.

Gabby- "Seriously Matt, I'm not lying now." Gabby said nodding and a smile on her face.

Matt- "Well we have a few minutes before my turn starts and yours too, so let's start." Matt looked at her and Gabby nodded knowing that Matt was talking.

Gabby- "You know we're competing with Eider and Piter right now, you know they're also trying to get pregnant." Matt knew what Gabby was talking about because he had heard rumors.

Matt- "Then we're going to beat them, but you know our son or daughter will be more beautiful that I can assure you."

Gabby- "How many children do you think you have?" Gabby knew that she wanted Matt to answer her because she wanted a very small number for her.

Matt- "4 or 6 is very little for me". Matt tried to say in a low tone so Gabby would not hear it.

Gabby- "God, that number is very ... low Matt, really? Nothing 4". "I want at least 7 or is it a lot?"

Matt- "I like that figure, but we will need to work hard to get 7 babies, 5 girls and 2 boys would be perfect."

Gabby- "Then do not waste time." Gabby crawled to Matt and Matt began to kiss softly.

NILX scene.

Matt started kissing Gabby delicately as he took Gabby's shirt off "Wow, you're so hot, baby," Matt said to the ear. Matt took off his shirt and then took off his pants and from there Matt took off Gabby's pants, then the bra leaving only Matt's boxers to remove "Hey, you're late" Gabby said trying not to laugh. When Matt took off what was missing now they were making love, both admiring the exciting of one and the other, they tried to do it calmly so that this moment would be special in case Gabby would get it today, although of course this was not going to be the Only once they would try if they did not get pregnant, they made love at least 3 hours without stopping.

Matt- "We have to do it again tonight, I liked it so much, I really like it without protection". Matt talks while putting on his pants to go to the station.

Gabby- "I do not think so, I have a shift of 12 hours and you 24 hours or maybe I go to the station and then ...".

Matt- "Well, I'll wait for you there, the sooner the better, but now we're late, baby." He said trying not to rush her and not sound hard on her.

Gabby- "Well, let's get out my hard man".


End file.
